


When I was Asleep

by GhostTownFoxx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTownFoxx/pseuds/GhostTownFoxx
Summary: Dipper found himself once again back to exploring gravity falls six years later, right before his twentieth birthday, but something is different this time...While exploring this cave, he stumbles upon something, magical.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Exploring

A/N:

This fan fiction is based on Monster falls and is mostly Dipper's point of view.

Also, in this (AU?) Dipper is 19(turning 20 soon) and Bill is 21. I edited the age of the characters in case I decide to make this a ship(I'm still debating).

Anyways, ONTO THE STORY!

.

.

.

Dipper walked through the forest, his legs aching. He looked down at his journal, following the old worn-out map. 

He had been walking for hours, following the map that he found in invisible ink. So far, it led him deeper and deeper into the forest. It was mid-afternoon, and the sky was clear. Even so, a small breeze made Dipper shiver, pulling his vest tighter. 

He looked at his surroundings, seeing the small grey pond marked on the map, walking to the right of it as it instructed. He sighed, wondering if this map ever led anywhere. In fact, he was about to start heading back, when he heard a sudden noise.

It was strange, almost like an echoed whisper, but he followed it, confused but curious. The sound led him to a cave-like entrance, in which he noticed was slightly glowing. He walked in, bringing out his flashlight to help him see. 

As he traveled further and further down, the cave seemed to change, moss and strange plants gathering on a wall. Suddenly, he slipped into a small hole, falling into what looked like a strange cavern. 

In the center of this place, was a glowing object.

"This doesn't look like what the journal described," Dipper mumbled to himself, but walked towards it anyway. The object was glowing a faint blue, and almost shaped like a gem. Dipper lightly brushed it with his fingers, and suddenly, the once peaceful blue light turned yellow and sharp.

An unknown force through Dipper against a wall, knocking him out cold before pulling his limp back towards it. 

(Time skip)

A few hours later, Dipper woke up in a patch of grass. He sat up, putting a hand up to his aching head, groaning. He looked around, noticing he was back in the forest, but something felt off, everything, smelled? Different...

He never noticed how the forest smelled before, but now all of its sents were filling his nose. It smelled good, and he felt like he could never get enough of it. Dipper went to stand up, but fell off balance, and was back on the ground. 

Finally, he noticed the strange weight his lower body seemed to have. His legs felt stronger but strange. He looked down, noticing his shirt was gone, but something else as well...

The bottom half of his body was just like a deer's. 

.

.

.

.

Comment any thoughts or ideas, I'm always open to suggestions!


	2. Kidnapped

(Time skip cause I'm lazy)

Its been a year since Dipper found that object in that cave, and he found everyone changed. 

Mable was like him, only, she was a centaur, and her coat was a beautiful shade of chocolate brown. 

Stan was a Gargoyle and a mean one at that. Ford was to, but at least he was nice. 

Even wendy changed, becoming what Dipper guessed was a werewolf.

Even though everyone changed, he was the only one who seemed to be affected by it. "Come on Dipper," Mable was saying again, "We have always been these creatures, always hunted by humans, why are you always saying that it's not true!?" she tapped Dippers forehead, and he grumbled, stalking away. No one believed him, everyone said they were always like this.

Over time, he started to accept it but still felt out of place in this forest of creatures. "I'm going to go find some berries!" he shouted and heard his Grunkles telling themselves how dangerous it is with all these hunters, basically the usual. 

He walked out of the cave's entrance, grabbing a small basket on his way out. The cave was blocked by a sheet of wood, keeping out small rodents and predators, even other hybrids sometimes. He lightly dusted off the small sign deeming it the "Mystery Hack" since the S was almost invisible from weathering. "Ow-" he mumbled, picking out a small annoying splinter from the untreated wood. 

He trotted off into the forest, inhaling all the smells, slightly smiling. Dipper grew to love the smell of the forest more and more, its one of the things he actually enjoys after, what happened to everyone. He began to walk to where the berries should grow, but they seemed to be all harvested. 

He trotted a bit, but finally stumbled upon some new berries. There seemed to be a slight disturbance in the forest, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get some berries and go home. He heard a small noise, almost unnoticeable, and the entire forest seemed to silence itself. His eyes moved around, trying to identify the source. 

He put his ears back against his head, quickly trotting off when suddenly he was jerked back by his antlers. Letting out a small "eep!" he looked up as much as he could, and a rope was wrapped around them, being held by a strange man. He was short, with white hair, and a blue suit. How had Dipper not seen him?

"Well, what do we have here-?" he asked a strong accent. "What a wonderful treat the forest has given me today!" he shouted, pulling Dipper towards him, but he resisted. "Your stronger then you look!" but Dipper's legs gave up, and he tumbled forwards, face-first on the ground. 

"What a wonderful exhibit you will be," the man said, leaning over to whisper. 

Dipper to his chance and hit him in the stomach with his antlers, causing the man to shout out in pain, before cursing him out. Confused, Dipper tried to run away, but the man still had the ropes in his possession. "Fiesty aren't ya?" The man said, taking out a strange stick with a circular wire at the end.

Before he could react, the man had the wire around his neck, shocking him. Dipper let out a yelp. "This fancy little piece of technology is gonna be mighty fun!" he said, looking down at Dipper. "You wanna come peacefully, or painfully?" he asked, and Dipper tried to struggle again.

"Very well then, have a good night's sleep little Deer!" the short man said, striking him in the side of the head with something cool and metallic, a gun Dipper guessed. Small black dots filtered into his vision as the world became distant and his head met the floor. Something warm was dripping down his face. 

Dipper was out cold. 

.

.

.

A/N:

Well, this chapter was interesting... and SHORT

Ngl, I kinda enjoy making Gideon creepy -v-

ALSO, I'm trying to make the character fit their personalities, though, I may end up making this have a few ships in it(like Billdip- pls note I made everyone here around the same age, except people like Stan and Ford, they get to stay old-)

I'm trying to get as much done as possible, but school is an a*s(mind my language) so I might not update as often, though I'm actually doing a lot of this right now.


	3. Welcome! You are gonna hate it here.

When Dipper woke up, the floor beneath him was cold and hard. His eyes felt heavy, but he could already tell he wasn't home. This place smalled repulsive...

When he finally did open his eyes, a boy that looked his age was staring down at him. He was wearing a Muted yellow sweatshirt with a bowtie printed on it. He had a black eyepatch over one eye, but the other was a bright yellow. Dipper noticed his light blond hair, face turning slightly red, but he quickly hid it. The boy smiled.

"Hello kid, I'm Bill," he put his hand into the bars of what Dipper recognized as a cage. When Dipper didn't respond, Bill looked a little hurt but retracted his hand. "It`s my job to take care of you," Bill said trailing off, looking at Dipper`s spotted coat. "Hey, one of your spots looks like a pine tree, hmm, Pine Tree it is then," Bill said, standing up.

"Where am I?" Dipper asked, still a little dizzy.

"Your at Gideon Grey`s circus of magic, and you are a new attraction to bring in more costumers," Bill replied, acting almost like this is normal. "If I were you kid, I would be grateful, at least you weren't killed by an actual hunter..." And with that Bill walked away.

(Bills Pov)

That deer kid was super cute, He thought, how sad he ended up here...

Bill walked over to Gideon`s tent, walking in. "You called?"

"Finally, I have big plans for that Deer boy out there, and your gonna help me!" Gideon saw the bitterness in Bill's face. "Bill, anything you want to say?" he asked, and Bill did, he wanted to say so many things, but he couldn't. "That's right, you remember our little deal," he said, taping a small pendant he was wearing.

"Yes," Bill said sourly. "I remember that deal, the only deal I ever regretted. Gideon only smiled, clearly amused with the power he has over him.

"Good, you remember it, go get our new exhibit ready!" he said, happily clapping, and Bill stormed out.

(Back to Dipper Pov)

Dipper must have fallen asleep, cause when he woke up he was being carried over Bill`s shoulder, hands tied behind his back, he began to struggle. "Good you're awake though you might have been dead!" Bill replied in a sing-songy voice.

"Where are you taking me let me go!" Dipper shouted, but Bills' grip was to tight for him to escape.

"I'm simply taking you to your spot on the stage Pine Tree, yeesh, no need to freak out..." Bill said, turning a corner into an open room. Muffled voices could be heard. Bill set him down, shaking his legs to what appeared to be a moving platform.

Dipper began freaking out, hyperventilating. "Woah Pine Tree, calm down before you hurt yourself!" Bill shouted, lightly playing with his hair. Dipper had to admit it was comforting, except for the fact that this guy IS LITERALLY FORCING ME TO DO WHATEVER THIS IS-

"Guys, gals, and non-binary," The crowd cheered as Gideon shouted from the staged. "The moment you have been waiting for, a creature-" the platform began to move "-Unknown to mankind," the blue silk curtains began to open. "A cervitaur!" the crowd cheered. 

Dipper froze, scared out of his mind. 

"Come on kid, why don't you sit!" Gideon said in a cooing voice. Dipper shivered but didn't sit. Bill quickly came out.

"Sit Pine tree!" he said, and Dipper noticed his eyes were almost pleading. He sat, staring into Bill`s usually life filled eyes. Right now, they seemed almost dead. 

(Time Skip)

After the show was over, Bill took Dipper back to a bigger cage, which was filled with straw and a mix of hay. He quickly nudged Dipper in, "Pine Tree, if you want to survive, your going to have to listen, trust me..." Bill said, before walking away once again. 

Not even a minute later, did he hear angry footsteps coming towards his cage. Gideon began to angrily shake the bars. Someone who followed him, handed Gideon a strange device, and what appeared to be, a collar!?

"You are not putting that on me!" Dipper hissed, suddenly defensive. He was no pet, and certainly not going to wear a collar. A large man that came out of nowhere walked into the cage, jumping on top of him and pinning him to the ground. Dipper struggled, but the man only tightened his grip, hurting Dipper. 

Gideon clipped on the collar. "Now, how about we test this?" he took out what resembled a controller, and clicked a single button. A pain shot through Dipper, and he let out a small scream of pain. "Oh my, I do like this here devise very much," Gideon smiled, then walked out, leaving Dipper silently crying.


	4. What was I supposed to do?

Weeks have passed since Dipper was kidnapped and forced upon that stage. Even though all this pain, one person made it better. 

"How are you doing Pine Tree?" Bill asked, bringing food into Dipper`s cage with him. He handed Dipper the bowl of strawberries, a special treat Dipper enjoyed. He slightly smiled, stuffing strawberries in his mouth.

When he finished eating, he responded. "Could be better, but thank you," Bill only nodded in agreement, sitting down next to him and leaning up against Dipper. Bill let out a heavy sigh, and Dipper's mind drifted. 

"Bill, I know you work here and all, but you seem to hate it, so why don't you just leave?" Dipper asked, and he could feel Bill tense up, then relax. He began to toy with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"I would love to leave, Pine Tree, but I can't..."

"Why?"

"I made a deal-"

"What about, why would you sell your freedom?"

"DIPPER STOP!" Bill shouted, making Dipper jump. 

'I don't remember telling him my name?' Dipper thought. 

"You didn't, I read your mind, and keep it down," Bill mumbled out. "Look, I'm a demon, but up until a few months ago..." Bill started. "I was trapped in the dream-scape. I made a deal with Gideon, he said he would let me out of the mindscape, in exchange for magic..."

Dipper didn't speak, only listened, his fuzzy deer ears moving a little. 

"I was so desperate, I immediately said yes, but he used it against me..."

(Flashback, Bill`s Pov)

"Its a deal!" Bill said, shaking the short man`s hand. Suddenly, Gideon woke up, and Bill found himself out of the dreamscape. He began to fly away, but an invisible force held him back.

"You aren't so smart, are ya?" Gideon asked, all giddy and chuckling. "You gave me magic, now I can control you! Your mine now Bill Cipher, and you will listen to my every command!" suddenly, a piece of Bill`s soul floated over to Gideon, landing inside a pendant. "Forever!"

(End of flashback, Dipper`s Pov)

As Bill explained, Dipper realized Bill was just as trapped as he was, even more maybe. "Why don't you just try and get the pendant, it's clearly the main source of your problem, then just take away his magic, he said this deal would allow you freedom, but your not free here," Dipper said after a moment of thinking. 

Bill looked down t him in shock. "Pine Tree-" he stopped midsentence. "WHY THE HELL DIDNT I REALIZE THAT ALREADY OH MY GOD-" 

Dipper snickered, then broke out into full laughter, snorting and all. Bill chuckled a little himself. "Your laugh is so cute," he said between gasps. 

Dipper, blushes, barely could speak to say "No it's not!' but he was laughing too hard to be understood. 

"Ok, ok," Bill said, catching his breath. "Let's form a plan, shall we?"


	5. Lets Hope we Dont Fail!

It was a couple of days after Dipper and Bill formed a plan to get his soul back, just enough time to gain back the sleep they needed after using up all night to create a near-flawless plan.

Of course, their plan would still have a few flaws, after all, everything does. They began to move, Dipper was to cause a commotion, and Bill was to sneak in and grab the pendent from Gideon's tent. They had been watching Gideon, seeing how he took it off every night before he slept, it was almost to perfect. 

Bill saw him place the pendant on the nightstand and motioned Dipper to put their plan into action. He watched as the Deer boy trotted off, and silently waited for the chaos to unravel. 

Not even three minutes later, there was a loud banging sound, and Gideon's Guards were running to it, even Gideon himself was running to it. Bill smiled, snickering. He ran into the tent, but the pendant wasn't there. 

"My my, looking for this here pendant?" 

Bill froze, hearing a bone-chilling chuckle. He slowly turned around, to see Gideon standing in the doorway, Dipper floating unconscious next to him. "Dipper!" He shouted, jumping forward only to be stopped by Gideon's magic. 

"Nuh-uh uh, you betrayed me Bill, and now both you and this kid-" he dropped Dipper on the ground, and he groaned, "- have to pay for it, put these fellers' in the bin!" Gideon shouted, and two of his bodyguards dragged Bill and Dipper out of the room. 

(Time skip cause Idk how to write out a scene of two people being dragged for five minutes, also, Dippers Pov)

When Dipper woke up, Bill was shaking him, tears staining his face. Dipper noticed the cold liquid slowly surrounding them. "B-bill?" he stammered out, feeling a sharp pain in his chest, his head throbbing. 

"Oh, Pine Tree!" Bill said, hugging him tightly, Dipper nuzzled his head into Bill's chest. "Thank god you woke up, Pine Tree, I'm so so sorry...." Dipper looked up at him, then looked at their surroundings. They were in a small dark circular room, water was filling in, much quicker now than before. 

"B-bill, what g-going on-?" Dipper asked, and Bill shook his head. 

"They are drowning us, Dipper, I'm sorry I got you into this mess." Bill sobbed out. Dipper light played with his hair, tilting his chin so Bill will look at him. 

"Bill, I know this sounds cheesy, and a bad time because we are waiting for our deaths to come, but... I love you Bill, thank you, for everything," Bill's face turned red, and Dipper smiled.

"You have no idea, how long I have been waiting to hear that," Bill said, pulling him into a kiss. Dipper's small tail wagged a little, and Bill laughed at how cute it was. The dark murky water was almost passed there waists now, so they quickly stood up. "And yet, I've walked us to our death..."

Dipper laughed, and Bill failed to find what funny.

"Ya know, I wasn't always like this, a cevitaur," Dipper began.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, in fact, no one used to be hybrids, until this one day, I stumbled upon a blue glowing object in the forest," the water was up to Dipper's knees. "I was so excited, and I went to touch it, that was the day everything changed, man, and it was only a couple years back to," Dipper smiled. "I remember all those warm memories, even new ones,"

Bill only looked at him, just as Dipper did only a few nights back. 

"And I don't regret anything Bill, and I never will, because it meant I met you," the water was almost to the roof, causing them to have to swim up. 

"So romantic Pine Tree," Bill said, "I hope we meet again someday, even if it's in another life," 

They took deep breathes as the water flooded the room, but they quickly ran out. Dippers lunge felt like they were on fire, and he gave in, inhaling the water. His lunges burned even more, and he felt heavy, tired even. His eyes shut, and he felt as though he lost control of his body. He felt hands gently brush his face before he was sent into darkness. 

Then Dipper woke up in the Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this massive cliff hanger. What do you think happened-?


	6. Waking Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought it was over, ha, it's not over.

When Dipper woke up, the world around him was bright and loud. He shaded his face with his hand. He was sitting in a grass field, and a familiar voice was calling him "Pine Tree-? Where are you, Dinner is ready!" Bill said, coming into view. 

He spotted Dipper, and walked over to him, giving a light peck on his cheek. "What happened to your shoes, they are filthy!" he said, taking his hand and leading him. 

Dipper looked down, seeing two perfectly normal human legs. He gasped, and Bill looked at him over his shoulder. "You must have been asleep for a while, I couldn't find you all day!" Bill pulled him inside, sitting him down at the table. 

He went to the kitchen returning with two plates of steak salad. Dipper ignored it, getting up and putting his arms around Bill. "I love you," "Love you to Pine Tree."


End file.
